Users are becoming more dependent on their mobile devices. For convenience and for legal purposes, many users may use headsets when talking on their mobile devices. For example, many users may wear a wireless headset in one ear, such as a Bluetooth® headset. When not using the wireless headset for phone calls, the user may listen to music via the wireless headset. Although the music content may originate as a stereo signal, for example, having a left channel signal for a left speaker and a right channel signal for a right speaker, the wireless headset is a single speaker, thus the user may not be able to appreciate full fidelity of the music. In contrast, if the user uses a stereo headset, for example a headset having a speaker for the left ear and another speaker for the right ear, the user could hear the music in stereo with each speaker receiving different music or content. As a result, the stereo headset can provide dimensional sound.